Tonight
by bulletproofloneliness
Summary: Tonight, Miley will finally get to be with Lilly again. LILEY. Songfic.


A/N: Yes. This is my first Liley fic. I have to say, I have come to love this pairing. I attempted to write slash before. It didn't work out. So I hope this one is good. This is also my first ever Songfic.

By the way, if you don't like slash... don't read then. Don't comment saying: "EWW. THAT'S DISGUSTING."

Please comment/review. The constructive criticism would do me well.

I suggest you play the song while reading it. It gets you in the mood. The song is Tonight by FM Static. I actually cried when I listened to it. (Yes. I'm a dork.)

Warning: Character death.

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana and Co. belong to Disney.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miley's life has become a routine. Even with Hannah, everything is the same. She went to the studio in the morning, promotion in the afternoon and concert at night. There was usually a party after, but Hannah only stayed until 1. She always sticked to her routine. But today, Miley knew that it would be different.

She woke up at around 1 pm, even more depressed than usual. However, she didn't show it. She never did. She wasn't allowed to.

Today, she was Miley. Not Hannah. Hannah had "throat problems". Miley put on the first hoodie she could find over her tank top and settled to wear her most comfortable sweat pants paired with her favorite sneakers.

She didn't have any plans today, but she got into her 1990 BMW Z1 and started the engine all the same.

The radio was playing, the music was blaring. But Miley wasn't listening. All the songs broke her heart even more. Until, one song played. And when it did, Miley knew exactly where she wanted to be.

**I remember the times we spent together  
On those drives  
We had a million questions  
All about our lives****  
**  
_"Just don't complain, Miles." Lilly said as she grabbed the hand of her best friend. "No peeking."_

"_Where are you taking me? This blindfold is getting itchy." Miley said as she followed Lilly's lead._

_Then, Lilly let go of her hand. "Uhm, Lils?" _

_No reply._

"_Lilly? Are you there?" Miley started to panic. Where could Lilly be? _

_And then, she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Remove your blindfold."_

_Miley was hesitant. It was not Lilly who said that. She knew Lilly's voice anywhere. But she agreed anyway. When the blindfold was off, Miley became even more confused. It was pitch black. _

"_Lilly?" Miley tried to walk in the dark set before her. She felt so blind. And then, she felt something. It felt like the hood of a car. _

"_Jackson's car?" As she said this, Miley didn't have enough time to react as the lights flickered back on and everyone around her shouted: "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MILEY!" _

_Miley's jaw dropped. All her family and friends were there. Packed in the garage. How they fit, she had no idea. The garage door opened and revealed the most beautiful setting she has ever seen. It looked so elegant. All the decorations… just for her._

"_Miley, do you like it?" Oliver asked giving Miley a birthday hug._

"_Of course. The place is beautiful."_

"_Not that. The car." Oliver chuckled pointing at what Miley was still leaning on._

"_THE CAR! I DIDN'T NOTICE THIS! DADDY! DADDY! THANK YOU!" Miley said hugging her dad._

"_Happy Birthday, bud." Robby said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. _

"_Thanks, dad! I love it!" Miley said giving her dad the biggest hug possible._

"_You're welcome, Smiley. But this wasn't from me." He said._

"_It was Lilly's idea. She told us and we all pitched in." Jackson said beaming._

_Miley ran and searched for her best friend. "LILLY! THANK YOU!" She said as she hugged her best friend._

"_You like it, huh? It's a 1990 BMW Z1." Lilly bragged._

"_Oh stop with all your car talk. Let's just go ride it!" Miley said. _

"_But... your party! I worked so hard on it!"_

"_Just for a bit. Pleaseeee." Miley did the best puppy dog pout she could._

"_Fine. Let's go." _

**And when we got to New York  
Everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
Tonight**

_"So this is it…" Lilly sighed as they arrived at their destination._

"_Yup. New York City. Nice, huh?" Miley smirked._

"_Nice? It's perfect!" Lilly said._

"_If you like this, wait till you see our apartment!" Miley exclaimed as she dragged her awe-struck best friend inside._

**I remember the days we spent together  
Were not enough  
And I used to feel like dreamin'  
Except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you here now  
Would hurt so much**

_"Miley! Stop it! It's not fair!" Lilly screamed; her eyes full of tears._

"_Just give me the keys." Miley said as she got off Lilly._

"_Fine. You win. I hate it when you tickle me." Lilly sighed handing over the keys to her best friend. "I bought it. I should be able to drive it when you're in Hannah mode."_

"_Not now, Lils. Hannah has a photo shoot. And Lilly has an exam tomorrow. So study." Miley smirked._

"_Yes, mother." Lilly said, rolling her eyes._

"_Good. And later, we'll have coffee together. Alright?"_

"_What ever happened to ice cream?" Lilly groaned._

"_Fine. Ice cream. Now, bye." Miley said finally heading out the door._

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you, I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight**

_"Miley."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you know why there are stars?" Lilly asked as she stared out the sky._

"_Uh… for light?" Miley guessed._

"_Well. Yeah. But when I was a kid… about 8 or 9… my mom told me their other purpose."_

"_What is it?"_

"_She told me that stars… they are people's wishes. Every time someone's deepest desire is granted, a new star is formed." Lilly sighed. She loved being in Malibu again. New York was full of lights that you barely saw the night sky like this. "The stars, they give people hope. Hope that someday… they're wishes will come true too."_

"_Wow. But, I remember hearing from someone that stars are actually the souls of the people who died. You know, watching over the people they care about that are still on earth." Miley mused._

"_Really? Well, when I die… I promise. I'll always watch over you."_

**I remember the time you told me  
About when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night  
That just couldn't wait**

"_Lilly! Get out here!" Miley shouted from the balcony._

"_What is it?" Lilly asked._

"_Look!" Miley pointed towards the sky. A different array of colors filled the night sky, making New York even brighter than usual._

"_Wow. It's beautiful. Happy New Year's, Miley."_

"_You too, Lilly." The pair shared a brief hug. But Miley could see that Lilly wasn't being her usual bubbly self. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." Lilly faked a smile._

"_Come on. Please."_

_Lilly bit her lip. She couldn't find the words to tell Miley how she felt. "I…"_

"_You what?" Miley persuaded._

"_Miley, you know I love you. But, I don't love you the same way as I did when we were in high school."_

"_I don't think I follow…"_

"_Miles. I'm in love with you. And I know I might not have the best timing… but I have to let it out before it kills me inside. I'd understand if you don't love me the same way. I just want you to be happy. But, you still have to know the truth." Lilly said, her eyes welling up with tears._

_Miley was silent but she never let go of her eye contact with Lilly._

"_Aren't you going to say something? Slap me? Tell me I disgust you? Anything?"_

_Miley laughed. "Of course not. You're my best friend. You'll never disgust me."_

"_Right. Best friend."_

"_You didn't let me finish. Lilly, you mean the world to me. I would never let you go. I wouldn't last..."_

"_So that means…"_

"_It means I love you too, dummy." Miley said kissing Lilly softly on the lips._

"_Wow... This is the best New Year ever." Lilly smirked before she kissed Miley again._

**I remember the car you were last seen in  
And the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
And stayed out way too late**

_Hannah was recording in the studio when suddenly, a familiar blonde came in rushing through the door._

"_Hannah!"_

"_Jake? What are you doing here?" Miley asked as Jake stopped to catch his breath for a second._

"_It's Lilly. She… she got into a car accident." Jake said grabbing Miley's hand and rushing out the door._

_Jake drove Miley all the way to the hospital where Lilly was being confined. She immediately removed her wig and got off the car as soon as Jake stopped. As she was about to ask the nurse where Lilly was, she saw Oliver, her other best friend, crying as he approached her._

"_Oliver… what room is Lilly in?"_

"_Room 701."_

"_Thanks."_

"_But, you won't find her there anymore." Ollie added._

"_What are you talking about?" Miley asked, her voice shaking._

"_I'm sorry, Miley… She's… she's gone… She left us." Oliver said in-between sobs._

"_No… she can't be. I just saw her a while ago. She dropped me off in the studio… No…"_

_Miley ran towards room 701 and had to be stopped by 3 doctors and a nurse when she tried to enter the room._

"_WHERE'S LILLY. WHERE IS SHE." Miley screamed._

"_Miss, please. She's not here anymore. I'm sorry for you loss." The taller doctor said._

_Miley cried. For the first time in years, she cried. She could hear her heart breaking. It called for Lilly. But no answer came. Her world was crashing down. Her heart was heavy. Everything was a blur._

"_Miley… I'm so sorry."_

**I remember the time you sat and told me  
About your Jesus  
And how not to look back  
Even if no one believes us  
When it hurts so bad  
Sometimes not having you here  
I sing**

_"You know, Miles. I don't care what people say. I love you." Lilly said kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. "And I promise that even if we never met, I'd still love you."_

"_You can't love someone you never met." Miley said matter-of-factly._

"_That's not true. There's always one person destined for you. Even if you haven't met yet, your heart knows it already. Your heart already loves that person. And, you'd do anything just to find that person. The one your heart already loves." Lilly explained._

"_And, I know I'm destined to be with you, Miley Stewart. I'm one of those lucky people who met their true love early on. I will always love you. And I hope you feel the same way too. So now, I humbly ask… will you marry me?" Lilly, who was now holding Miley's hand, asked; with the entire sincerity one could ever have._

"_Wow. She said that?" Oliver asked._

_Miley nodded._

"_I have a question. I'm sorry if it seems pretty personal. But… are you over her?" Jake asked._

"_No. It's been a year, and I firmly believe that I'll never get over her. I love her. I know she's meant for me. No one can take her away."_

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you, I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight**

**I sing  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight**

The car stopped and Miley got out. It was nightfall already when she got to her destination. She walked where her heart would take her and stopped at this comforting yet heartbreaking place.

She sat down, leaned against the tombstone and looked up at the sky.

"Lilly, do you remember your promise?" Miley asked not really expecting a response. "You promised… that if you died… you'd watch over me. And I don't know if you are… but… Lils… I miss you."

Tears started to fall from Miley's eyes. Her heart felt heavy again. She touched the ground beneath her and honestly wished she wasn't here. She wished Lilly would be with her. But, these were the kind of wishes that could never come true.

Miley got up and started to walk away but she turned back one last time and whispered, "Lilly, I love you. Don't worry. Give me a few minutes. I'll be with you again."

That was Miley's last words. That was the day Miley Steward killed herself. And the day Hannah Montana disappeared.


End file.
